yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako Okura
'Miyako Okura '''is a secret, hidden love interest in ''Tokimeki Memorial 4. Bio Appearance Miyako is tall with a light tan complexion and small red eyes. Her long purple (possibly black) hair is pulled into a ponytail, with her forelocks shoulder length and her bangs evenly spread out. Her street clothing start off with subtle shades, such as brown or pale blue. During her Yandere phase she changes to darker colors, like purple and black. If she is snapped out of it she will go back to brighter clothing, like pink. Personality Normally, Miyako is a kind and cheerful tomboy. She can be a bit sarcastic but always meant well, and she is revealed to be good at info gathering, which she doesn't mind showing the Player if asked. She has a close bond with them, having known them for so long as that she took it upon herself to watch over them and take care of them- but how she goes about it tends to give her an eerie atmosphere; stalking the player, and watching them sleep in order to make sure nothing happens to them. It was said her Yandere personality is born out of her desire to repress her feelings. She didn't want to love the Player and lose their friendship if it didn't want work, but if the Player gives her more attention she can't avoid it. If she slips into Yandere mode, her tendencies to watch the Player further increase. She refuses to provide information by this point because they don't need to know more about other girls, and she takes to intentionally finding ways of making others suffer, like making bad food despite being known as a good cook, and spreading mean rumors. Depending on how the Player handles her, she can grow depressed and angry and her behavior worsens, or if they do well enough to calm her down she loses her Yandere personality and opens up more. Background Victims 'Player - '''If the Player upsets her, she will spread rumors of them in order to scare away the other love interests. Relationships '''Player - '''A childhood friend she adores, even naming a stuffed rabbit after them. Her Yandere personality first appears after believing the date she went on with them to be a prank due to a joke that was made during it. '''Itsuki '- Her other best friend. Weapons In this series, the girls attack each other (emotionally) with "Tokimeki Bombs", which usually causes other girls to dislike the Player by spreading rumors. Due to knowing the Player Character so deeply, her bombs cause the most damage. During Yandere Mode, she gains an extra skill known as "Heartbreak Increase" to further the effect. She is also immune to the other girls "bombs". Quotes Trivia *In early artwork she had purple eyes. *She is one of the most popular characters into the Tokimeki series. *She is afraid of heights. *Miyako shares a lot in common with Risa Kamizaki from Amigami. **Both are secret love interests in game. **Both are non-violent yandere types. **They both know their love interest since they were little. **Their personalities both show they try things with the best of intentions and try to make others happy. **In her bad ending, Risa will reveal the dirty magazines Junichi keeps to ruin his dating life and reputation with everyone at school. This is similar to the effects of the "TokiMeki Bombs". Gallery Category:Unique Weapon Category:Purple Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Characters Category:Living